<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Fix and Resolve, and to see the past. by JaretDU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726724">To Fix and Resolve, and to see the past.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaretDU/pseuds/JaretDU'>JaretDU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaretDU/pseuds/JaretDU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Fanfic using this app, I have a little story on Wattpad with the same username, thanks</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII/Maven Calore, Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII/Maven Calore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Fix and Resolve, and to see the past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Fanfic using this app, I have a little story on Wattpad with the same username, thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was many things to feel when both of your "once friend" were meeting each other face to face in the middle of a war, the enemy each other. </p><p>One of these emotions could be pure power, I mean if you had two boys fight over your attention one on your left and the other on the right. Little brother, older brother, with you you in the middle of them them I guess it would be right to feel the way she did, I mean any women would, and may I add that their both princes. A dream come true. Or not, another feeling that you may have is that want to run away and never come back.</p><p>Well this was what Mare Molly Barrow was feeling sotting in the middle of a room at the kindom of Rift with both bronze eyed and electicfing blue eyed Calore brothers.</p><p>When she looked at Ti she saw that he was looking at his younger brother when he turned his head to look at her he found a pretty set of chocolate brown eyes already looking at him Buring Bronze and Brown eyes that no matter what always had a little spark in them. He offered her a small smile, as she did the same and gave he a little nod.</p><p>When she looked at Maven she saw him already looking at her.</p><p>Maven had saw their little act of love. Yet didn't say a thing their was nothing for him to say, when Mare looked at him he saw same pair of eyes his older brother has seen, the hottest of fires burning and twisting to see Brown eyes that carried a hella big storm in them. Maven offered Mare a small smile on that she did not return but instead give a small nod , "well at least she didn't kill me at sight" thought Maven.</p><p>When Mare interwind both of her hands and gently place them on the table both brother looked intencely at them When Mare spoke both turned to look at her head both brother saw she was looking stright ahead smart, not a show to who said she was on and stright face no emotions showing not a sign of weakness, right now they would be suprised if some one we to call her a true Queen</p><p>"Let begin shall we. We are in the meeting of a war and I believe it it is not wise to waste it" Mare voice sounded though the ears of the brothers and the people watching on the carmeras that were placed, bold and rich with confidence at the moment she was not only Mare Barrow but useing her practice at court as Mareena.</p><p>"This is going to be one long day" Mare thought to herself, little did she know that would soon change. Mare and the two brothers would go onea quest, and while doing that discover there was more to their world then Red and Silvers.</p><p>However, they didn't know that and did not need to know that information. </p><p>Well at least not yet, As for this was just the beginging of a long path to mend broken pieces. And fix broken bonds, and to learn who they really were both pysically emoctionlly. </p><p>They would also learn a new motto "Together forever, we never surrender".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment on what you think of this chapter thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>